Ehrmhola, incómodo
by Dulce Princesa
Summary: ..era como si su alma sostuviera las comisuras de mis labios, instándome a sonreir; como si con su fé sostuviera la mía, y, aún así, no sintiera el peso de todo aquello sobre sus hombros ..


**Ehrm…hola, incómodo.**

Un cuarto lleno de gente, hablando, expresándose, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez los unos a los otros convencidos de que sus ideales eran diferentes, originales. Cuando no lo eran; en absoluto. Eran como fuegos artificiales, insoportables, que no dejaban de estallar en el cielo cubierto de nubes, no sabían cuándo detenerse, cuándo había sido suficiente.

Y allí, detrás de todas esas personas insensatas y nimias, se ocultaba un verdadero diamante en bruto. El rayo de una tormenta, algo natural y por así decirlo, más especial que un mundano _fuego artificial_. Era creado por la fuerza de la naturaleza, una mezcla casi tóxica de ira y euforia asfixiante pero hipnotizante; atrayente de una manera irresistible.

Me encontré de pie frente a él sin saber qué hacer; qué decir. Carecía de conocimiento sobre qué se hacía en esas situaciones, porque nunca la había vivido. Simplemente lo observé con timidez, y con la respiración algo acelerada, traicionándome. Cuando levantó la vista, percatándose de mi presencia, la sombra de una sonrisa tironeó de la comisura de mis labios. Pestañeé con lentitud tratando de encontrar tiempo para pensar; para reaccionar.

¿Cómo podía decirle a alguien que no había conocido físicamente, y probablemente mentalmente, que significaba para mí más que un día de lluvia, más que una canción instrumental, más que el olor de libros viejos y apolillados, abandonados; más que a cualquier cosa que habitara esta tierra, sin que ese miedo se alojara en mi pecho? Ese temor a que fuera demasiado, a que yo no fuera nada. Entonces callé, decepcionada de ser portador de miles de palabras, pero no de una que describiera lo que sentía.

Pero las primeras palabras salieron de su boca, y me extrañó lo cómodo que una se podía sentir con alguien que conocía a medias, cuyos contornos se hallaban desdibujados a causa de la ansiedad interna. No importaba lo _que_ había dicho, sino que había dicho algo; que su voz había pronunciado una frase coherente, y el sonido de esa voz era extremadamente hermoso. Era la banda de sonido de toda una vida. De _mi_ vida.

Miraba su semblante, analizaba su alma y no podía dejar de sonreír; no podía borrar esa estúpida expresión de mi rostro, era como si su alma sostuviera las comisuras de mis labios, instándome a sonreír; como si con su fe sostuviera la mía, y, aún así, no sintiera el peso de todo aquello sobre sus hombros. Era tan liviano y vaporoso como el vuelo de un pájaro, cuando por fuera tenía la apariencia de pesar como una barra de metal. Las pequeñas partes de sí que hilvanaban su esencia eran extrañamente sublimes, y quise acariciarlas con la yema de los dedos, con temor a dañarlas.

Y cuando sus labios rozaron los míos sentí la descarga trepar por mi espina dorsal, el subidón de energía en la garganta. Pero dejando de lado el nerviosismo que ese momento traía consigo había un sentimiento que no pude decifrar en el momento, pero que, cuando tuve tiempo de examinarlo me di cuenta que, era lo que siempre estuve buscando: _sentirme a salvo, construir un hogar._

* * *

_**Hogar: La palabra hogar se usa para designar nombre de un lugar, donde siente seguridad y calma.**_

* * *

Y así me sentí, como si fuera natural, el orden de las cosas, tan ordinario como la pirámide alimenticia. Era lo que debía pasar, pasaba, pero ese nudo amarrado de nervios no se desataba en mi estómago. Creo que eso también era ordinario.

Sigo preguntándome porqué y cómo una persona puede significar tanto para mí, pero creo que es inútil, nunca voy a llegar a comprenderlo. Es uno de esos misterios de la vida, como la inmensidad del mar o los deseos arrojados a una fuente sin fondo; las personas se aferran a la idea de que es algo que nunca sabrán, y la respuesta al interrogante llega cuando menos se los esperan, y en realidad, estuvo delante de sus narices todo el tiempo. O eso espero.


End file.
